The Saiyan Lost to Reality
by MoonPrincess919
Summary: A normal high school girl was walking home one day when suddenly everything went dark. Waking up in the strange plains of a vaguely familiar world, the teen was met with a surprisingly famous face; at least where she was from. As if that wasn't weird enough, she arrives in the body of a toddler! Read as she struggles between her loving bonds and the logic of timeline accuracy.
1. Prologue

Everything inside her ached, protesting her desire to get up. So she lay there, waiting impatiently as her senses slowly came back to life. She shivered against the cold ground as she struggled to open her eyes. Towering above her were large rock formations that had sparse amounts of grass topping their curved peaks. The trees stood tall as well but were closer to the ground. Deep orange sunlight shone from the horizon making her wonder if it was rising or setting. Judging from the echoing calls of birds filling her ears it was morning...wherever she was.

Her mind struggled to think back to what happened before waking up on the ground. She'd been walking home from the bus stop, mere feet from her house when a flash of golden light overwhelmed her. Something buffeted against her skin making her wince, her bones cracking and reforming. Then all she knew was darkness.

Cutting her gaze to the side allowed her to take in the grassy plain around her. There was a small pond a few yards away. Occasionally a fish would flip out of the surface. Somewhere in the distance, she could see the number of trees explode into a forest. Creatures she'd only ever read about walked about, hunting and hiding from one another.

Taking a deep breath, the girl dug her elbows into the ground and struggled to sit up. A groan of pain escaped her lips as she finally succeeded. Crawling pitifully to the nearest tree, she leaned against its trunk. Her head thumped against the bark as she tried to slow her labored breathing. Whatever or however she got here, she would need to survive.

It was a struggle to stay awake but the girl couldn't afford to sleep now. Finally breathing more steadily, her head dropped forward. Looking down at herself, the girl faintly realized her limbs and body were shorter. Then her eyes widened in shock. Her body was way too small to match her age!

As freaked out as she was, the girl knew that now was not the time to be panicking. The weird change could be dealt with later. Her first priority was finding cover. Sitting out in the open would make her an easy target for hungry predators.

She sighed as the ache in her limbs began to lessen. Deciding to wait a little longer for the pain to fade, shining onyx eyes fell became lidded with exhaustion.

Unbeknownst to her, a certain someone was flying overhead on a familiar golden cloud, watching warily as she struggled to move. He sensed an explosion of energy not far from his home while falling a tree. Concerned and curious, the young warrior set out to find it.

He was expecting something big, or at the very least somewhat intimidating. Instead, he was surprised to see a young girl struggling to wake up and move around. She seemed unaware of his presence even as she glanced around to observe her surroundings.

Finally sensing eyes on her, the young girl looked up. She gasped in shock to see a strangely familiar face staring down at her. There was no way she could be seeing things right. She blinked rapidly to try to clear the image but it stayed. Her brows furrowed, thoughts racing a mile a minute as she tried to process what his presence meant.

Seeing that he was caught, the cloud rider descended to the ground and hovered a few feet away. He was still confused about where the energy went but this girl needed help. He raised a hand and smiled at her, "Hiya!"

"Hi," she rasped in reply. Her fingers barely moved in a small wave.

The man blinked and his smile faded. Taking in her appearance, he realized she sounded as beaten as she looked. Bruises littered her arms and legs, the worst of it near her hands and feet. Her clothes were in tatters and barely hanging on to her body. Thankfully, there weren't any signs of blood.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up." He dropped down from the golden nimbus and crouched next to her. "My name's Goku."

"I..." She couldn't believe her eyes. The man before her really was a character from one of her favorite shows as a kid. Only in stories had she heard of this happening. And yet, here she was. She didn't know how she got to this world but if anyone could help her, it was Goku. "Where...are we...going?"

Strong, steel-like arms carefully slid behind her back and under her knees. He stood slowly to ensure he didn't jostle her. "My house."

Climbing back onto Nimbus, the two sped away. As they flew, the young girl struggled a bit longer to stay conscious. Having been in pain the entire time she was awake, it exhausted her quickly. Something she still didn't understand was why she was in so much pain.

Deciding to figure it out later, she allowed sleep to claim her.

~oOo~

The next time she was somewhat awake, someone was dabbing a wet cloth on her forehead. She grumbled and tried to turn over only to have stinging pain jolt her awake. Hissing, the girl rolled back onto her back and opened her eyes.

"Be careful. You're not ready to move around just yet." She found twin coals burning with concern staring back at her. A woman with straight black hair pinned up in a bun was hovering over her. "Has the pain gone down at all?"

"Chi...Chi?"

"Ah...yes." Said woman blinked. She hadn't told the girl her name yet. Goku hadn't mentioned it either. She would ask the girl later, when she wasn't in so much pain.

"Anyway, I have some tea here," Chi-Chi paused to reach for it, "it should help with speeding up the process."

"Thank you."

"Do you mind me asking your name?" The girl stopped. She...remembered her school, her friends, and her family; even the homework she'd been assigned for the weekend, she remembered.

"I...don't know."

But not her name.


	2. Chapter 1

Holding the girl in his lap closer so she wouldn't fall, Goku searched the landscape worriedly as he tried to find his son. The four-year-old had wandered away while they weren't looking and gotten lost in the forest. They had to find him, and soon. Today, Goku was taking them to meet his friends.

She sat quietly in his lap as they looked for Gohan. The young brunette had a horrible sense of foreboding that she was forgetting something; something was important about today.

The sound of crying interrupted her thoughts. Determined brown eyes scrutinized the landscape until she found a little brown tail swaying with delight. Her own tail, having recently grown, twitched in urgency. Gohan was running after a bird and coming dangerously close to the river's edge. She tapped Goku's arm to get his attention and pointed at the distracted tyke.

"Gohan!"

The toddler paused in his pursuit of the bird to look up. Shining coals brightened with joy as he smiled. Gohan started jumping up and down, waving at his father and sister - they finally found him! He could go back home now!

However, in his joy, the toddler had loosened the log he was standing on. It creaked, slowly lowering into the river before finally dropping into the raging rapids.

Fear speared through the little girl as she reached out for him yelling, "Brother!"

She instinctively flew forward, ignoring Goku's cries for her to stay put. Diving toward the water, the young brunette reached out and brought the boy into her embrace, hugging him tighter as he clung to her. They both went under and water burned in their noses as the two struggled to resurface. Gohan whimpered and fisted his sister's dress tighter, taking comfort in her reassuring presence.

As they bobbed in and out of the water, desperate sepia eyes glanced around frantically until they landed on the log a short distance away. The next time the duo emerged, the girl started clawing toward it, fighting against the current to reach it. It was with a determined grip that she finally latched on. Throwing her brother on top of it, the brunette was quick to join him. She sighed in relief that it was over. Her heart was still racing in her throat, pumping blood through her ears. They passed through a cave before a familiar sound made her heart stop.

The unmistakable roar of a waterfall.

Eyes wide, the color drained from the older toddler's face before she steeled her resolve. Holding her brother tighter, she focused on the energy she knew to be inside her and allowed it to build. As the light at the end grew nearer, the energy grew into a swirling blue aura of calm that soothed the toddler in her arms. When the end of the tunnel was upon them, her eyes snapped open and she forced the energy under her. It propelled them upward toward a branch that both children wrapped their tails around. Once the adrenaline disappeared, the girl slumped down and Gohan began to cry.

"Gohan? Avoca?" Their father frowned down at them in confusion. His onyx eyes glanced further down at the water below then back up at them. Tilting his head, the man asked, "How did you two get all the way up here?"

Gohan, upon hearing his father's voice, climbed into his Daddy's arms and cried out in relief. Avoca smiled at him before slowly untangling herself from the branch and sitting on the golden Nimbus. Neither answered his question, too traumatized to speak. Instead, they curled together in his lap, Gohan snuggling into Avoca's arms, and promptly fell asleep.

Goku sighed with a smile and hugged his children closer. He would let them rest on the trip to Kame House. After the scare they just had, they deserved it.

* * *

As a familiar island appeared on the horizon the fighter smiled. The pink planks and scarlet roof of the house brought back many memories of his younger years, training side-by-side with his best friend, Krillin. It was hard to believe the last time he'd seen all the others was five years ago! Just as he thought that Goku could see Bulma and Krillin talking to Master Roshi.

Grin widening, he nudged his kids gently, waking them from their nap. Gohan grumbled a bit but Avoca merely stretched and yawned. He chuckled at their differences and shook his head.

Finally, Nimbus slowed to a stop at the island's shore. The black-haired warrior picked Gohan up to sit in one arm and waited for Avoca to leap down, holding her hand after he slid off and let the golden cloud fly away.

Goku waved but the others didn't react, so he called out a cheerful, "Hey, guys!"

The three paused and turned curious eyes to the man that showed. For a moment, they frowned before recognition flooded in. In moments, smiles lit up their faces and they returned the greeting. However, upon noticing the children in Goku's hands, Bulma gave him a strange look. She elbowed Krillin and subtly pointed to the toddlers in their friend's arms. Sensing the shift in their attention, Master Roshi was next to see Gohan and Avoca.

The trio blinked owlishly at the sight, then at one another, before turning to the strange warrior they called friend. None of them knew what to make of the toddlers with Goku.

Krillin was the first to question the strange scene. "Hey man. What's up with the kids? You babysitting or something?"

Now that seemed a bit more believable. But...who would trust _Goku_ with their kids? He was a good person if a bit arrogant at times, but with kids? The young warrior certainly didn't come across as a responsible adult, after all, let alone a good parent.

A fatherly smile spread across his lips and he responded, "They're my son and daughter."

"What?!" came the unanimous cry of disbelief.

"How?"

"And when?"

As the interrogation continued, Avoca tried to remember why today was so important. _Why? Why are today's events so familiar?_ The first time in five years that they'd seen each other but it would end in tragedy. A stranger would come and- Horrified dread set in. _That's why…_

 _Raditz_ would be making his appearance. That meant her dad- No she wasn't going to think about that right now. Just the fact that her _uncle_ \- if she could even really call him that - would show up and kidnap her younger brother was enough to scare her.

 _You're better than this Avoca!_ Even if she couldn't change what would happen to her father, she _could_ change what happened in his absence. As much as she wanted to help or change how today would go, Avoca knew she couldn't. The timeline had to stay as close to what she knew as possible, but there were some changes the young girl could make. The consequences could ripple across the dimensional rift and create even worse problems down the road but they would be ready for it.

The tail around her waist twitched and she allowed it to fall away. She couldn't let it cramp up in her stress. Shaking her head, the brunette refocused on the task at hand.

She was a teenager stuck in a toddler's body; she also didn't have any martial arts training. Even if she did, there wasn't much she could do against a skilled fighter like Raditz. _What_ can _I do?_

"Avoca?" She jumped and looked up at her father, "Are you alright?"

The brunette blinked before nodding her head. "I'm okay Dad, still a little tired."

He accepted her answer and turned to his blue-haired friend, missing the way his daughter sighed in relief. Her attention moved to Bulma when she kneeled in front of them. She smiled reassuringly but shy little Gohan hid behind his sister.

"Hello there. My name's Bulma." The brunette smiled at the woman, her tail swaying at the brief distraction she provided. "What are your names?"

"My name is Avoca, " a small, tanned hand pointed to the boy behind her, "and this is my little brother, Gohan."

The scientist smiled. "Do you two know what you want to be when you grow up?"

"An orthopedist," answered Gohan. Avoca giggled at the shock on Bulma's face as she glanced up warily at Goku. He just laughed nervously as he explained the severity with which Chi-Chi enforced their education. _No kidding!_ That was _not_ an answer a toddler should give to that question.

"Oh, well then..." Smile wavering slightly, Bulma turned to the older child. "What about you Avoca? What do you want to be when you grow up?"

A smile brightened the girl's face, practically vibrating as she answered, "I want to be a mangaka!"

Art was and always would be her passion. The talents she had before arriving in this world were something she strived to achieve again. Granted, having to relearn how to hold a pencil and the basics of human proportions wasn't as fun as it was the first time around. But, if she tried hard enough, she could become a child prodigy of art and storytelling.

"I...see." Clearly, Bulma hadn't expected this answer either. There was such a significant difference between the two siblings. She wondered if they ever fought. Although, her eyes snapped to the toddler now playing with the turtle, Gohan seemed far too timid for that to happen.

Bulma turned just in time to see Avoca watching her brother with a gentle smile. There was a lot wrong with that smile; the look in her eyes made her seem older - _much_ older. She watched with narrowed eyes as the girl's tail- wait. A quick glance to the side proved that _yes, Gohan has one too!_

Concerned, the bluenette quickly stood and turned to her longtime friend. "Goku… Do you guys ever go out at night?"

He frowned. "No. Not really." Onyx eyes looked up in thought. The sun was always on the horizon when they settled in for bed. Even if they stayed up late, they were always inside. Goku shook his head. "We actually go to bed pretty early."

Avoca's tail suddenly wrapped around her waist and she huffed. Rolling her eyes, the young brunette said, "Even if we stay up late, I always make sure the curtains are drawn. It helps settle down and fall asleep faster."

Goku turned to his eldest blinking owlishly before frowning. He hadn't known she did that. The warrior was confused but decided it wasn't important.

Then he felt it.

There was an overwhelmingly malicious aura coming toward them - and fast. They had a few minutes, five tops before their unwanted guest arrived. So absorbed in his own thoughts, Goku didn't see Avoca call her brother over and stand protectively over him. But Master Roshi did. His sunglasses glinted knowingly in the sunlight and he hummed thoughtfully. He could ask later though. Something was coming.

That something - or some _one_ , rather - chose that moment to stop above the island. Their shadow loomed darkly above them, the little girl holding her brother to her tighter.

A decidedly _male_ baritone voice chuckled and slowly descended to join them, his pointed boots clacking against the rocks in the sand. His long black hair spiked down to the middle of his back. The signature armor style of the Saiyan race covered his upper body with a matching set of black shorts. His brown tail was wrapped tightly around his waist as he crossed his arms. Avoca scowled deeply at the green-glass scouter covering his left eye.

The wicked smirk on his face speared fear into her heart. Gohan whimpered and clung to her, sensing the same mal intent the others had. Avoca held protectively onto her little brother, tail tightening around her waist anxiously. Things would get worse before they get better.

"Well, well, Kakarot. You're quite a difficult person to find." The little brunette growled at him and he turned to her amused. His coal eyes glanced over them greedily, the nuance to his smile making the child bristle further. "I see you have two brats with you."

"Stay away from us, you bastard," Avoca hissed. Everyone looked at her surprised - such language from a _toddler!_ Goku was especially shocked by his daughter; he'd never seen her look so vicious.

The Saiyan warrior chuckled at his niece. "You've got guts, little half-breed. I like you already."

He turned back to Goku with a frown on his face. The strange man introduced himself as Radditz and went on to explain the Saiyan race. They were a warrior race of planet brokers. Sometimes, they sent a team of adults to clear especially difficult planets. Normally, one Saiyan infant was enough for planets with weaker populations. Such was the case with Goku.

At least, before he hit his head and completely forgot _everything._ And then to discover Kakarot lost his tail? Ridiculous! How could he limit himself like that? Regardless, the few remaining Saiyans were needed to clear a rather difficult planet; Radditz remembered his little brother and came to get him; he also wanted to see the progress Kakarot would've made.

"Imagine my surprise to see this planet alive and thriving." He glared over at the two children standing a short distance away. The younger cowered behind his sister with a whimper as she returned the man's glare fiercely. "Not only that, but you've had two brats of your own. And they aren't even full-blooded! Really Kakarot, at least remember to bed a creature that won't thin our great bloodlines."

 _How dare he degrade us for our heritage!_ A surge of rage overwhelmed Avoca. It was a slow-boiling fury that completely clouded her thoughts. _The arrogant fool has no right!_ Instinct took over and she launched herself at Radditz, making sure to release her brother before doing so.

So quick was she, the brunette caught him off guard, clawing the scouter off his and grabbing his tail on her way back down. Seeing him stiffen made her chuckle at his weakness. "You would call us weak when you've yet to train out of your own weaknesses?" She floated to be eye-level with the furious man, a wicked smirk on her lips. Her chocolate eyes were alight with malice as she near whispered, "Don't make me laugh!"

Goku and the others could only watch bewildered as the four-year-old cackled. Gohan wasn't quite as surprised by this, however. When they got lost in the forest and animals tried to attack them, Avoca would growl and take them out. Her attitude toward this was no different.

Radditz seethed at the little Saiyaness's words. "How dare you mock me, little runt!"

He lunged forward to grab her tail and laughed at her hubris. "Who's the fool now?"

Avoca smirked wickedly at him, sending a chill down his spine _._ "Still you, _dear uncle_."

Her tail was pulled free with a spin. With a second, she'd slapped Radditz hard enough to stun him. Unfortunately, her arrogance blinded her to the fact that Radditz was a trained warrior who was bigger and stronger than her. The Saiyan easily caught her again and smirked at her poor attempts to further attack him. He laughed until her scent drifted into his nose. Stiffening for a moment, he scented her a bit more. He hummed in understanding and turned a surprised smile to his brother.

"It seems you succeeded the first time." Avoca fell limp in shock. She- she was full-blooded? But then, how did she end up on Earth and smelling as though she were Goku's daughter? Scent never lies, after all.

He smirked widely and tossed her high into the air. She squeaked and flailed as she attempted to fly. In her panic, the toddler barely heard her father's shout of distress before he attacked his supposed brother enraged.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the toddler, Radditz's scouter picked up most of the conversation. The other two Saiyans were listening curiously to this little runt as she mocked their weakest fighter. Their subordinate actually getting taunted by a child and falling for it? Disgraceful. It would be hilarious if it weren't so pitiful.

Perhaps, if the scout actually managed to kill his brother and take the children instead, they could train the toddlers to be powerful warriors. It was certainly something to think about.

For now, they would wait for more information before making their move.

* * *

 **Author's Note: As I'm sure you noticed, I've made a few changes to the story. Her name was definitely one thing I wanted to change. For a Saiyan, her name didn't really match her race. Hope you guys like the changes I make as I revise and repost the next several chapters.**


End file.
